


Days of Kayla

by CherryMountain, OnyxRing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMountain/pseuds/CherryMountain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxRing/pseuds/OnyxRing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My "cover art" made by my twin sister and myself, for my story Blame it on Norway. I plan on also adding some artwork from BioN throughout the story so you can have visuals for those special moments. Here's the summary for BioN: </p><p>Kayla Hudson, diagnosed as a superhero, gets called in as an Avenger. She soon realizes that her powers aren't the worst things out there; aliens are. Much worse. New York happens. She finds that she has been missing a lot in life as she grows closer to the Avengers, and why does everything happen in New York? Eventual OCxClint. Movie Remake and Continuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blame it on Norway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569829) by [OnyxRing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxRing/pseuds/OnyxRing). 



[](http://s1370.photobucket.com/user/CherryMountain/media/MINE_zpsbfd613a7.jpg.html)


	2. The Bracelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is THE BRACELET! It is mentioned in Blame it on Norway in chapter 3 for the first time, there's a flashback when Clint gave it to Kayla in chapter 5, and when Natasha and Kayla talk about it in chapter 6. So here's a visual!  
> I've had this image in my head for a while and finally decided to make the art of it.


End file.
